ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Interrogation
(The movie skips to a flashback of the ninja veterans and the warriors finishing the course.) * Adam Arnold: (voiceover) Welcome back to Universal Orlando Resort where we've already seen some fantastic finishers... * Man: Oh! What?! * Adam Arnold: (voiceover) ...and amazing moments. * Alexio Gomes: He went for full strength! * Adam Arnold: (voiceover) But, perhaps, the biggest surprise has been the villains falling on the Dancing Stones. (Flash to the Cyborg Rangers attempting and falling on the obstacle.) * Jo Jo Bynum: (voiceover) Well, speed kills on the stones. Take a look at the Yellow CR. Boom! Then, the Red Cyborg one goes down hard and, moments ago, the Black CR slipped up... Oh! ...and gave Hunter Sipes a spot in the finals. (Meanwhile, Kara Danvers is with Sarpes and the rest of her team.) * Kara Danvers: The zombies are criminals, Milex. They've always been criminals. Nothing's changed. * Milex: Oh, yes, it has, sir. Everything's changed. Men fall from the sky, the gods hurl thunderbolts, innocents die. That's how it starts, sir. The fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns good men... cruel. * Sarpes: You're gonna go to war? * Kara Danvers: That thief brought the war to Gotham 24 years ago. Jesus, Sarpes. Count the dead. Thousands of people. What's next? Millions? She has the power to wipe out the entire human race, and if we believe there's a 1% chance that she is our enemy we have to take it as an absolute certainty... and we have to destroy him. * Rimah: But she is NOT our enemy! * Kara Danvers: Not today... but 20 years in Gotham, Rimah... we've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left? How many stayed that way? * Exsil: You know you can't win this. It's suicide. * Kara Danvers: I'm older now than my father ever was. This may be the only thing I do that matters. * Pargan: 29 years of fighting criminals amounts to nothing? * Kara Danvers: Criminals are like weeds, Pargan – pull one up, another grows in its place. This is about the future of the world. It's my legacy. You know, my father sat me down right here. Told me what Catco was built on. * Linzar: Railroads, real estates, and oil. * Kara Danvers: The first generation made their fortune trading with the French. Pelts and skins. They were hunters. (In the suburbs, Adlan, Jimmy Bogle Jr., Alexio Gomes and Adam Arnold have found Wymal.) * Alexio Gomes: What are you running from, Wymal? * Wymal: Damn that cat! * Jimmy Bogle Jr: You had a mind to help us? * Wymal: Yes. And it's put me in a mortal dread of... * Adam Arnold: Of what? * Wymal: Of powers against which there is no defence. Come. * Adlan: How did you know Mariska was expecting a child? * Wymal: She told someone. * Jimmy Bogle Jr.: Then, I deduce Lewis is the father. * Wymal: Lewis is not the father. * Adam Arnold: Did she tell you the name of the child's father? * Wymal: Yes, she did. She came to me for advice as town magistrate to protect the rights of her child. I was bound by my oath of office to keep the secret, but... * Adlan: You believe a girl killed Mariska? * Wymal: The succubus killed her. * Adlan: How often do I have to tell you? There is no succubus. Never was a succubus, and never will be a succubus. pulls a pendant off Wymal's neck. * Alexio Gomes: What is that thing? * Wymal: It's my talisman. It protects me from the succubus. * Adlan: You, a moon warrior and your head full of such nonsense. Now, tell me the name of... (He didn't finish his sentence as he hears something in the distance.) Category:Scenes Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice Category:Horror Scenes